Conformational Control of Protein Kinases Lay abstract. Protein kinases (PKs) play an important role in healthy and diseased cell signaling. However, we do not fully understand the complex signaling of PKs because we lack tools to understand the full scope of kinase signaling. In this proposal, we develop a series of tools to study noncatalytic signaling of PKs.